Which Gem is Which
by SU Fanatic7152
Summary: Steven wakes up in a world where everything is all mixed up and nothing makes sense. Have fun guessing which gem is which.


"Steven? Steven? Steven, are you okay?" a voice asked. Steven couldn't see. It was pitch black he didn't even think his eyes were open.

Steven couldn't make out who the voice belonged to, but for some reason, it seemed faintly familiar.

Steven slowly opened his eyes. He could now tell that he was laying on the floor in his house. He had no idea why he was laying there, though.

Above him, he could see a figure. His vision was very blurry, so he couldn't tell exactly who it was. The figure looked tall and slim. It looked somewhat female. It also seemed like the figure had large eyes.

"Pearl?" Steven asked reaching his hand towards the figure's face. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Steven," the figure replied. "It's me. Are you okay?"

"Pearl?" Steven asked. "Are you okay? Your voice sounds weird."

"What are you talking about, Steven?" the figure asked. "I always sound like this."

Steven's vision started to clear up, and he could see the figure better now. She looked similar to Pearl, but she wasn't Steven's Pearl. Her gem was placed on her chest. Her hair was yellow and pulled up. She had a bunch of see-through fabric bunched up on her shoulders. She was dressed in yellow leotards. And her eyes were a pure yellow.

"Yellow Pearl!" Steven cried. "How did you get to Earth?! That's impossible!"

"Steven, are you alright?" Yellow Pearl asked moving closer.

"Ahh! Stay away from me!" Steven exclaimed jumping into the air. He landing in someone's arms.

"Woah! What's going on here?" a voice said. Steven again didn't recognize the voice. It sounded kind of coarse but at the same time sweet and comforting.

Steven could tell that the voice came from the owner of the arms he had landed in. He looked up and saw a teal-colored face with a darker green stripe across it. On the face were two aqua-colored eyes. Her hair was a pale green.

Steven near;y fainted out of shock.

"Malachite!" Steven exclaimed jumping out of the fusion's grasp and landing on top of something or rather someone.

"Ruby?!" Steven exclaimed upon seeing the face of the gem have landed on top of.

"Woah, little man, did you have another sugar rush?" Ruby jokingly said.

"But why aren't you fused with Sapphire?" Steven asked.

"Why would I be fused with Sapphire?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, because she's your soul mate, and you guys are always fused," Steven said.

"What are you talking about, Steven?" Yellow Pearl asked from behind them. "I don't think Sapphire's ever fused with anyone."

"Wait. Where is Sapphire?" Steven asked.

"Don't you remember, dude?" Ruby asked. "She's at the barn with Peridot. She said she decided to stay there instead of living here again."

"But, but, but," Steven stuttered.

"Steven, are you sure you're okay?" Malachite asked.

"How are you here?!" Steven exclaimed facing Malachite. "And why do you have only two arm and two legs?! And why are you so small?!"

"Steven, Malachite's always looked like that," Yellow Pearl said.

"But she was poofed. I saw her," Steven said. "Alexandrite fought Malachite on Mask Island and she got poofed. And Jasper fell into a crack in the ground."

"Oh, Steven," Yellow Pearl said kneeling next to the boy. "It must have been a dream."

Malachite cleared her throat. "Nightmare?"

Yellow Pearl looked back at Malachite. She was giving her a look of disdain. "Of, course," Yellow Pearl said getting up. "A nightmare."

"Speaking of Mask Island, though," Malachite said. "we really should start looking for Amethyst. Those Jaspers will be back from Uranus once they realize she's not there."

"What?!" Steven exclaimed.

"Are you short on memory or something?" Ruby asked. "We literally just got rid of those Jaspers. Remember? We thought they were here for Sapphire, but it turned out they were looking for Amethyst. So you sent them to the planet Uranus to stall for time."

"What? No," Steven said. "We went against Rubies and we thought they were looking for Peridot, but it turned out they were looking for Jasper. So I sent them to the planet Neptune to stall for time."

"Woah," Ruby said. "Who's been messing with your head? Why would they be after Peridot?

"Because she called Yellow Diamond a clod and betrayed her mission," Steven said.

"Don't you remember?" Yellow Pearl asked. "You let Peridot out of that crystal ball. She came back to Earth with Amethyst and Sapphire as an informant. She fused with Amethyst and was trapped in the ocean for months."

"What are you talking about?" Steven asked. " That was Lapis."

"Uh, Lapis is right here," Ruby said pointing to Malachite.

"Steven, are you feeling alright?" Yellow Pearl asked. "You like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah. Sure," Steven said backing up towards the front door. "I'm just gonna go see everyone in town. Bye!" Steven quickly raced out the door and towards the town.

"What is going on?!" Steven yelled to himself.


End file.
